


I Will Meet You There

by JustAnotherSailorScout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo tries to sacrifice himself, But I promise he doesn't die, Don't pretend you aren't here for it, F/M, Final Battle, Kisses, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Rey kills Sheev like Anakin killed Dooku, So much angst, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSailorScout/pseuds/JustAnotherSailorScout
Summary: Out beyond the ideas of wrongdoingAnd rightdoing, there is a field.I will meet you there.It happened so fast.She and Ben had been fighting together flawlessly. Perfectly in sync and there was a feeling of rightness in it all. Like this was her belonging. She turned to look back at him and utter panic crossed his face. He ran straight toward her and pushed her to the ground, out of the way.Confusion wracked her until she saw what was happening. Electric blue lightning was coming out of thatthing'sfingertips, and it was directed toward him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he convulsed on the ground. It wasn't stopping.





	I Will Meet You There

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> This fic brought to you by that AMAZING trailer 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And this curious cat question I got over a month ago 
> 
> "Assuming there IS a kiss in IX, how do you want it to happen? How do you think it actually WILL happen?"
> 
> Well Nonnie, I'm sorry I took over a month to answer you. But I hope you enjoy!

It happened so fast. 

She and Ben had been fighting together flawlessly. Perfectly in sync and there was a feeling of rightness in it all. Like this was her belonging. She turned to look back at him and utter panic crossed his face. He ran straight toward her and pushed her to the ground, out of the way. 

Confusion wracked her until she saw what was happening. Electric blue lightning was coming out of that _thing's_ fingertips, and it was directed toward him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he convulsed on the ground. It wasn't stopping. 

Blood poured in her ears and she saw red. 

No. 

This was not how they ended.

Not after _everything._

The _thing_ , this utter _menace_ was clearly delighting in his pain. This thing that had started all of it. It was this that led Anakin astray, and subsequently Ben. 

No. 

She would put an end to all of it. 

Muscles aching and tired, she forced herself off the ground. Body bruised and skin torn, she felt none of it. Nothing but rage at seeing him prone on the ground, writhing in pain. For her. 

Chaos erupted around them. The Resistance and the Troopers, that were now under the command of Finn, ransacked the doors to battle Hux's red soldiers. The war finally coming to a head. Brother killing brother. She alone could stop this.

 _Deep breath._

She charged at it. She refused to call this monster a person. Once she thought she knew what a monster was. She was wrong. 

The creature had stopped electrocuting Ben at this point and had turned its attention to the army that had burst through the doors.  
Changing directions, she ran to her fallen warrior, and knelt next to him. Pressing two fingers to his neck, she felt a pulse. Weak, but still there. _Deep breath_. She could do this. She could do this. 

Grabbing his saber she ran up behind it. 

_Finish it. Just finish it._

Using all her strength she kicked in behind its knees, causing the old thing to fall to the ground. Not giving this creature the honor of a front facing death, she cross her sabers and sliced at the neck, cutting off the head.

There. It was done. 

A pause came over the room. Everyone stopped fighting to look at her. The red army dropped their weapons one by one, all landing on their knees. Frankly she didn't give a shit. She just wanted to save Ben.

Letting Finn and the rest of the Resistance deal with that aftermath, she ran back over to him.

 _Deep breath._

Gathering all her energy, all her love, she poured healing into him. He didn't stir. 

“You promised,” she cried. “In the forest you promised you would come back for me!”

Tears streaming down her face she concentrated harder. “I can't lose you too,” she whispered. 

Putting her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes. “Ben. Please don't go this way. Stay with me. We can,” she choked on her words, “we can run away. Together. Somewhere where this doesn't matter.”

His pulse grew weaker.

Steadying her breathing, she tried again. The air stilled around her. It was just them now. Letting the Force flow through her, she began to slowly knit him back together. His fractured soul, his damaged organs. Slowly, piece by broken piece, she healed him as best as she could.

A headache broke her out of her concentration. She grew dizzy with effort and knew that she would soon need to stop if she didn’t want to render herself unconscious. She couldn’t stop just yet though. So she tried again. With each passing moment she grew anxious. And angry. _How dare he? How dare he leave them like this? How dare he sacrifice himself for her?_ There was no way they could get him to a bacta tank quick enough. He had to wake up _now_. Channeling a bit of darkness, but no longer afraid of the balance, she pushed further.

Just as she thought her efforts were in vain, his chest heaved. Sucking in a deep breath, he started coughing. She pulled back, in shock. His eyes opened as he tried to sit up, pushing up on his elbows. 

“What,” he breathed, “what happened?” 

_Deep breath_

Her relief was too great for words. Tears streamed down her face and all cohesive thought left her. So before she could think her actions through, she grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled his lips to hers.

Surprised at herself, and a little embarrassed, she pulled back. “Shit, I’m, I’m so sorry. I don’t, I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Rey attempted to get up and save herself from further embarrassment when she was stopped by a steady hand on her lower back. 

His pupils blown, Ben stared up at her, breath shaky. She couldn’t quite make his expression. Fear? Shock? Love? Sadness? 

She felt his hand on her back tentatively push her toward him. 

“Can I?” he whispered. 

Her stomach dropped and her heart felt like it was going to beat out her chest. Rey nodded frantically. 

Wasting no more time, their lips collided. It started out slow, tentative, almost afraid. This was big. This was cosmic. Their meeting. Their bond. And now...this. 

It quickly grew passionate, almost frantic. Everything between them, then and now, and everything that would be, was felt by both. She felt more tears trickle down her face. 

He pulled back to lean his forehead against hers. “Rey,” he panted, “I’m so fucking sorry, about, shit, about everything.” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. We can talk about that later. Just, just don’t leave again, okay? You can’t.” 

“I promise. I’m not leaving. I’m promise,” he repeated. She buried her face in his neck as he wrapped his arm tighter around her. That’s when it all hit her. 

This was the belonging she sought.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, confession time. This ficlet was written almost entirely on my phone in the parking lot of a grocery store. So please forgive any mistakes! I just wanted to get this posted. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, will you let me know?


End file.
